1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a jack and, more particularly, pertains to a jack for the raising of propane gas tanks such as those found on the farms, in the countryside, and in industrial areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has always been a particularly hard endeavor to service and paint the bottom of propane gas tanks, particularly the larger elongated propane gas tanks which are used on farms and in the countryside for heating of homes or other buildings. Servicemen have always had to get underneath the tanks to paint the bottoms, inspect the bottoms of the tanks, and just provide routine maintenance with respect to the removal of weeds, brush and trash from underneath the tanks. A wide variety and assortment of articles have been used to attempt to prop or pry the tanks up while someone crawls underneath, which has always been a significant safety hazard. Short of lifting up an entire tank with a propane gas tank truck, which is not only an expensive endeavor because of time and motion, but just because of all the other considerations involved, there has never been a safe, approved, secure method or apparatus for lifting one end of a propane gas tank. The propane gas tanks, which are approximately three feet in diameter and six feet long, although the size of the tank of course varies on the installation, have feet which support a cylinder which is bulky. The handling of propane gas tanks also has certain inherent safety considerations which have to be taken into account so that the tank is neither damaged nor does it fall upon the individual who is servicing the tank.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and provides a solution to the prior art problem of raising propane gas tanks by providing a jack which operates against one end of the tank and provides for secure gripping of the feet by chains.